f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2004 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=2004 |driver1 =Michael Schumacher |driver1points =148 |driver2 =Rubens Barrichello |driver2points =114 |driver3 =Jenson Button |driver3points =85 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =262 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =119 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =105 }} , Schumacher's teammate Rubens Barrichello.]] The 2004 Formula One season was the 55th FIA Formula One season, contested over 18 Grands Prix. The season commenced on March 7, 2004 in Australia, and finished on October 24, 2004 in Brazil. The season was dominated by driver Michael Schumacher who won an all-time record of 13 out of 18 races on his way to a seventh Drivers' World Championship. The success of Schumacher and his team-mate, Rubens Barrichello, propelled to a 14th World Constructors' Championship. driver, Jenson Button took third place in the Drivers' World Championship. 2004 was a debut season for Timo Glock, Giorgio Pantano and Gianmaria Bruni. Drivers who left F1 after the 2004 season include Cristiano da Matta and 1996 Monaco winner Olivier Panis. Teams and Drivers The 2004 season was entered by 10 teams, sporting a total of 25 drivers over 18 races. There were no new team entries in 2004. In 2004, any team which had finished outside of the top-four in the 2003 Constructors' World Championship were allowed to run a third car in all practice sessions. This included all teams except , , and . All other teams apart from elected to take up the offer. Sauber decided against a third driver on financial grounds. These third drivers were ineligible for qualifying and the race. Entry list |team= Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |engine= 053 |chassis=F2004 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=2 |firstdrivernumber=1 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=2 |seconddriver= Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds=All |testdrivers= Luca Badoer Luciano Burti Felipe Massa Andrea Bertolini Valentino Rossi }} |team= BMW WilliamsF1 Team |engine= P84 |chassis=FW26 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=4 |firstdrivernumber=3 |firstdriver= Juan Pablo Montoya |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=4 |seconddriver= Ralf Schumacher |seconddriverrounds=1-9, 16-18 |thirddrivernumber=4 |thirddriver= Marc Gené |thirddriverrounds=10-11 |fourthdrivernumber=4 |fourthdriver= Antônio Pizzonia |fourthdriverrounds=12-15 |testdrivers= Antônio Pizzonia Marc Gené Olivier Beretta Nelson Piquet, Jr Nico Rosberg Scott Dixon }} |team= West McLaren Mercedes |engine= FO110Q |chassis=MP4-19 MP4-19B |tyre= |numberofdrivers=2 |firstdrivernumber=5 |firstdriver= David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=6 |seconddriver= Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds=All |testdrivers= Alexander Wurz Pedro de la Rosa Alex Lloyd Cheng Congfu Jamie Green Lewis Hamilton }} |team= Mild Seven Renault F1 Team |engine= RS24 |chassis=R24 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=3 |firstdrivernumber=7 |firstdriver= Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds=1-15 |seconddrivernumber=7 |seconddriver= Jacques Villeneuve |seconddriverrounds=16-18 |thirddrivernumber=8 |thirddriver= Fernando Alonso |thirddriverrounds=All |testdrivers= Franck Montagny Jacques Villeneuve José María López Heikki Kovalainen Satoshi Motoyama Loïc Duval }} |team= Lucky Strike BAR Honda |engine= RA004E |chassis=006 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=3 |firstdrivernumber=9 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=10 |seconddriver= Takuma Sato |seconddriverrounds=All |thirddrivernumber=35 |thirddriver= Anthony Davidson |thirddriverrounds=noneAll teams which failed to finish in the top-four in the 2003 Constructors' World Championship were allowed to run a third car in all practice sessions, but not in the race. |testdrivers= Anthony Davidson Björn Wirdheim Enrique Bernoldi Adam Carroll Alan van der Merwe James Rossiter }} |team= Sauber Petronas |engine= 04A |chassis=C23 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=2 |firstdrivernumber=11 |firstdriver= Giancarlo Fisichella |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=12 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds=All |testdrivers= Neel Jani Vitantonio Liuzzi }} |team= Jaguar Racing |engine= CR-6 |chassis=R5 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=3 |firstdrivernumber=14 |firstdriver= Mark Webber |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=15 |seconddriver= Christian Klien |seconddriverrounds=All |thirddrivernumber=37 |thirddriver= Björn Wirdheim |thirddriverrounds=None |testdrivers= Björn Wirdheim Townsend Bell Justin Wilson }} |team= Panasonic Toyota Racing |engine= RVX-04 |chassis=TF104 TF104B |tyre= |numberofdrivers=5 |firstdrivernumber=16 |firstdriver= Cristiano da Matta |firstdriverrounds=1-12 |seconddrivernumber=16 |seconddriver= Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds=17-18 |thirddrivernumber=16 17 38 |thirddriver= Ricardo ZontaZonta raced the #16 car in rounds 13-16, the #17 car in round 18 and drove the #38 car in Practice sessions for rounds 1-12 |thirddriverrounds=13-16, 18 |fourthdrivernumber=17 |fourthdriver= Olivier Panis |fourthdriverrounds=1-17 |fifthdrivernumber=38 |fifthdriver= Ryan Briscoe |fifthdriverrounds=NoneBriscoe tested the #38 car in practice sessions for rounds 13-18 |testdrivers= Ryan Briscoe Franck Perera Katsuyuki Hiranaka Scott Dixon }} |team= Jordan Ford |engine= RS2 |chassis=EJ14 |tyre= |numberofdrivers=4 |firstdrivernumber=18 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=19 |seconddriver= Giorgio Pantano |seconddriverrounds=1-7, 9-15 |thirddrivernumber=19 39 |thirddriver= Timo GlockGlock raced the #19 car in rounds 8, 16, 17 and 18 and drove the #39 car in practice sessions for rounds 1-7 and 9-15. |thirddriverrounds=8, 16-18 |fourthdrivernumber=39 |fourthdriver= Robert Doornbos |fourthdriverrounds=None |testdrivers= Robert Doornbos Jaroslav Janiš Timo Glock Ralph Firman Satoshi Motoyama Bas Leinders Chanoch Nissany Christijan Albers }} |team= Minardi Cosworth |engine= CR-3 L |chassis=PS04B |tyre= |numberofdrivers=3 |firstdrivernumber=20 |firstdriver= Gianmaria Bruni |firstdriverrounds=All |seconddrivernumber=21 |seconddriver= Zsolt Baumgartner |seconddriverrounds=All |thirddrivernumber=40 |thirddriver= Bas Leinders |thirddriverrounds=None |testdrivers= Pastor Maldonado Bas Leinders Tiago Monteiro José María López Fabrizio Del Monte Heikki Kovalainen Narain Karthikeyan Norbert Siedler Sergey Zlobin Chanoch Nissany Christijan Albers Will Davison Will Power Patrick Friesacher }} Changes Team Changes There were no changes to the team lineup from 2003. This was, however, to be the last year that Jaguar Racing competed before the team were sold to Red Bull Racing. Driver Changes ;Pre-season *Felipe Massa: (test) → *Giancarlo Fisichella: → *Christian Klien: Mücke Motorsport (F3 Series) → *Nick Heidfeld: → *Giorgio Pantano: Durango (F3000 series) → *Zsolt Baumgartner: (test) → At the start of the season, Gianmaria Bruni (Minardi) was promoted to a race seat, having previously tested for the team. ;Mid-season *Marc Gené (Rounds 10 and 11) and Antônio Pizzonia (12-15) replaced the injured Ralf Schumacher as second driver at following Schumacher's crash at the 2004 United States Grand Prix and subsequent injury. *Ricardo Zonta replaced Cristiano da Matta at from the . *Jacques Villeneuve replaced Jarno Trulli at from the 2004 Chinese Grand Prix onwards, while Trulli moved to for the final three races, replacing Ricardo Zonta. Zonta returned to a Toyota race seat for the season finalé in Brazil, deposing Olivier Panis. *Timo Glock was promoted to a race seat at at the , replacing Giorgio Pantano. Although Pantano regained his place at the following race, the switch was made permanent at the later in the year. Calendar Schedule Calendar Changes Following the treacherous conditions at the 2003 Brazilian Grand Prix, the event was moved to the end of the season for 2004. There were two new races on the calendar: the Bahrain Grand Prix at the newly built Sakhir Circuit and the Chinese Grand Prix at the new Shanghai International Circuit. The Belgian Grand Prix returned to the calendar after a one year hiatus. Leaving the Formula One calendar in 2004 was the Austrian Grand Prix, previously held at the A1 Ring. The main circuit facilities were later demolished, before being bought by Red Bull. This meant that the number of races increased from 16 in 2003 to 18 in 2004. Results, Standings and Statistics Results |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid3nation=COL |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.125 |FastestLapnumber=29 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Pablo Montoya |2ndnation=COL |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Pablo Montoya |FastestLapnation=COL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.223 |FastestLapnumber=28 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid3nation=COL |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:30.252 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid3nation=COL |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Juan Pablo Montoya |3rdnation=COL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.411 |FastestLapnumber=10 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Takuma Sato |Grid3nation=JPN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jarno Trulli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:17.450 |FastestLapnumber= }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jarno Trulli |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:14.439 |FastestLapnumber=23 }} |Grid2=Takuma Sato |Grid2nation=JPN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jarno Trulli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndteam= |2ndnation=BRA |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdteam= |3rdnation=GBR |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.468 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jarno Trulli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.622 |FastestLapnumber=68 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Takuma Sato |Grid3nation=JPN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Takuma Sato |3rdnation=JPN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:10.399 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=David Coulthard |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.377 |FastestLapnumber= }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.739 |FastestLapnumber=14 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.780 |FastestLapnumber=10 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Takuma Sato |Grid3nation=JPN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.071 |FastestLapnumber= }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:45.108 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Rubens Barrichello |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:21.046 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Rubens Barrichello |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:232.238 |FastestLapnumber= }} |Grid2=Ralf Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Ralf Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.730 |FastestLapnumber=30 }} |Grid2=Juan Pablo Montoya |Grid2nation=COL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Pablo Montoya |winnernation=COL |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Pablo Montoya |FastestLapnation=COL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:11.473 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} Standings and Statistics Points system: 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 from first to eighth. Drivers on equal points are separated by number of first places, then by number of second places if on equal number of first places and so on. Sources: Manipe F1 Stats Centre - 2004 Season Manipe F1 - 2004 Standings Drivers Constructors External Links Notes References Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2004 Formula One Season